Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid transmission using a heterogeneous network.
Related Art
After standardization of MPEG-2, new video compression standards (or audio compression standards) such as MPEG-4, H.264/AVC, and scalable video coding (SVC) have been developed for the last 10 years, and these new standards have formed new markets, thereby extending the utilized area of MPEG standards, but the transmission technology such as MPEG-2 transport system (TS) has been widely used in a digital broadcast and a mobile broadcast (T-DMB, DVB-H, etc.) without a significant change for about 20 years and is even being used in IPTV service which is multimedia transmission through Internet.
However, multimedia transmission environments at the time of development of MPEG-2 TS and the today's multimedia transmission environments are quite different. For example, the MPEG-2 TS standard has been developed in consideration of multimedia data through ATM network at the time of establishment, but today this standard is rarely used for this purpose. Further, requirements such as multimedia transmission by using Internet at the time of establishment of MPEG-2 TS standard have not been considered, and thus there are elements which are not efficient in recent multimedia transmission through Internet. Hence, establishment of MPEG media transport (MMT), which is a new multimedia transport standard which considers the multimedia service in Internet and fits a changing multimedia environment, is being recognized as a very important subject.
Likewise, MMT standardization is important because the MPEG2-TS standard, which was made 20 years ago, is not optimized for the today's IPTV broadcast service, Internet environment, etc., and thus there is a need for an international multimedia transmission standard which is optimized for the multimedia transmission environment in various heterogeneous networks.
In particular, various application examples for hybrid transmission through a broadcast network and a broadband network cannot be supported only with the existing MPEG2 TS standards.